Modular systems for transferring objects beyond the module boundaries are found inter alia in production lines involving transferring objects, e.g. print, paper and packaging processing machines, stackable devices of data carriers, as well as production lines for the production, separation and cleaning of semiconductors and many other areas. Such systems are as a rule mechanically connected in order to ensure the alignment of the modules with respect to one another and are furthermore logically addressed in order to be able to create a unique allocation, which inter alia is necessary in order to produce an ordered communication of the respective modules with one another. Coded plugs or switches, circuits or special addressing protocols are used for example for the logic addressing. As a rule it is necessary to match the logic arrangement with the physical arrangement, so as to be able to ensure a clear system allocation.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,930,854 B2 a stackable tape storage library is known, which mechanically connects the modules firmly to one another. The logic allocation and addressing of the modules is performed via an algorithm, in which first of all the number of subscribers in the system is determined by a serial point-to-point data connection (RS232), whereupon based on the start point of a base unit a transporter is moved from one unit to the next, wherein sensors monitor the arrival at reference points and accordingly assign a logic module address.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,411 B1 describes a stackable tape storage library, which effects the automatic address assignment via a serial protocol in conjunction with a circuit for the unique address assignment, wherein a mechanical connection can be dispensed with but an electrical connection of each module to the respective direct successor is essential.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,411 B1 describes a system for automatic addressing with the aid of a separate circuit, which numbers in descending order the successive stackable devices for the storage of data carriers corresponding to the arrangement. However, for this purpose use is not made of the otherwise employed communication channel; instead, a further electrical connection between the units is essential, which connects each module to the respective direct successor and in turn involves increased component demand and installation expenditure. Furthermore in this case there is no possibility at all of aligning the modules with respect to one another. The circuit would neither recognise whether a module had been taken from the system nor whether it deviates only slightly in its orientation, which means therefore that the transporter driving through the modules is confronted by an insurmountable hurdle.